


A Gentle Queen

by devilinthedetails



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Blood, Duty, Family, Gen, Motherhood, glory - Freeform, legacy, queenship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Lianne is determined to be a gentle queen and mother to all Tortallans. A compilation of one sentence stories focusing on Queen Lianne.
Kudos: 6





	A Gentle Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake. Inspired by prompts from Goldenlake user mistrali.

I. A Gentle Queen

Lianne was determined to be a gentle queen, a mother to all Tortallans. 

II. Diamond Ring

The traditional diamond on the engagement ring Roald slipped over her trembling finger shone silver as a star, reflecting the weight of her duty back at her. 

III. Baby Kicks

Each baby’s kick was a timepiece marking how much longer her child would remain in her womb, Lianne thought.

IV. Sought Glory

“My father sought glory, and thousands of his people died in his wars,” Roald said, and Lianne knew that was why he would never spill Tortallan blood defending his father’s conquests. 

V. Conqueror’s Blood

“Our son has too much of the Conqueror’s intemperate blood in his veins,” Roald grumbled to Lianne after news came of Jon’s disobedient crossing of the Drell.


End file.
